


Из жизни насекомых

by nen_doe



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, нецензурщина прилагается
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Вот что бывает, если заблудиться в Магазинчике Графа.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Kudos: 2





	Из жизни насекомых

**Author's Note:**

> Один из старых фиков, когда-то был написан на @дайри-фест по PSOH.  
> Раскопал его, перечитал, подумал, что не так уж и плохо он выражает моё восприятие этой парочки (даже потянуло мангу перечитать).  
> Таймлайн: 9 том манги.  
> (Всё ещё переношу сюда фикбук)

– Мистер детектив, вам не кажется, вы, мягко говоря, засиделись? – граф Ди принял вид недовольный и нахмурился. – Лекция о том, откуда берутся дети, окончена! Её главный слушатель сладко спит.  
– У меня завтра выходной, – Оркотт недемонстративно зевнул и протёр глаза.  
– А с чего вы решили, что каждый выходной следует проводить...  
– Да брось, у тебя тут столько места! Прям не найдется пары квадратных метров, ноги вытянуть?! Вон, Крис живёт – и ничего!  
Граф подавил секундное желание возразить, что вообще-то и Криса он на постоянное проживание не приглашал.  
– Если бы я решил открыть гостиницу, так бы и сделал. И на вывеске было бы указано... Эй! – Ди упёр руки в бока, глядя, как американец бодро трусит вглубь магазина. Тот делал это с энтузиазмом здорового уставшего человека, рвущегося к заслуженному отдыху. Граф сердито фыркнул. – Ладно, животным тоже иногда кушать надо.

Леон тащился по длинному коридору, пытаясь ткнуться в каждую встречную дверь.  
Некоторые не открывались вообще, некоторые открывались, но пейзаж за ними совершенно не внушал доверия: поглядеть бы на идиота, который без крайней необходимости решится заночевать в джунглях или на болоте, прямо на земле! Да и граф не вызывал у Леона доверия с самого начала знакомства, а то, что вызывал... Оркотт сам бы не смог точно выразить словами эти свои чувства. Его тянуло к Ди, что-то внутри, зудело, свербело, требовало выхода. Точно какое-то растение прорастало сквозь грудную клетку (когда зубы режутся, так же нестерпимо и невозможно, то в жар, то в холод, и эту дрянь выдрать бы вообще с корнем).  
Взять бы и засадить... его. В тюрьму. На три срока. Или на четыре. За наркотики!  
Да хоть за то, что узкоглазый и самоуверенный и считает, что ничего ему не будет, ха!  
Видимое раздражение, которое он испытывал, было особого рода: можно бы сразу придушить эту китайскую сволочь, но хотелось сделать это с особенным тщанием. Медленно обнять, прикоснуться к гладкой коже плеч, сжать их пальцами, так чтобы кожа покраснела... Кончиками пальцев проследить изящную шею... и потом уже сомкнуть безжалостное кольцо, сдавив её, услышать стон, переходящий в хрип. Чтобы глаза расширились и тонкие губы приоткрылись.  
Леон непроизвольно облизнулся. А потом, пока не опомнился – ударить в солнышко, руки заломить и надеть наручники. И вот тогда станет ясно, чьё кунг-фу круче!  
От сладких мечтаний детектива отвлекла очередная дверь: она казалась меньше прочих и была приоткрыта. Леон заглянул в щель и мысленно станцевал победный танец. Это оказалась почти человеческая комната, не слишком просторная и с низким потолком, с которого свисали какие-то китайские бумажки.  
_Хрен там разберешь этих китайцев, зачем им всякая фигня: веревочки, бумажки, висюльки... Не жилье, а чулан! Да ещё и ширмой перегороженный. Хотя сколько в Китае этих китайцев, на всех жилья не напасешься. Это только граф-уголовник себе такие хоромы отгрохать может и разве ещё иха мафия, тьфу. А как с обыском придешь, куда только всё девается! Только глазками хлопаем: ах, как можно, мы же такие скромные и даже конвенцию Вашингтонскую не нарушаем, чаю выпейте, а ночевать у нас не смейте, мы же такие скромные! Зла не хватает!_  
Предметом особого воодушевления оказалась кровать у ширмы, расшитой крупными алыми цветами, даже не кровать – тахта, низенькая, застеленная узорчатым блестящим малиновым покрывалом с кисточками. Детектив, недолго думая, прошмыгнул в комнату и прикрыл дверь, ненароком задев головой потолок и запутавшись в бумажках. Но трудностей он, конечно, не боялся, поэтому, потирая свежую шишку, радостно дополз до тахты и повалился на неё, невзирая на то, что матрасик оказался совсем никаким. Он готов был спать на голых досках, только бы не в джунглях. А то, что сверху эта туалетная бумага свисает, фиг бы с ней.  
– Охохо, папочка Леон наконец–то будет спа... А это ещё что? – внимание детектива привлекла злополучная ширма: будто бы за ней что–то тускло блеснуло.  
Неужели наконец... драгоценности, оружие и наркотики?!  
Леон присел, практически упираясь коленями в подбородок, сдвинул ширму в сторону и задумчиво почесал в затылке. За тканью оказалось зеркало. Большое, лепное, с блестящей рамой – под самый потолок. Ну, и тоже все по краям в мелких бумажках разрисованных. Прям как волосы... Волосатое зеркало, с ума сойти можно.  
– Эх, – разочарованно протянул детектив. – Я так надеялся.  
В зеркале отражалась усталая и помятая физиономия. Было совершенно очевидно, что пора забить на всё и постараться уснуть. Глаза начинали слипаться, и Леону показалось, что по зеркалу несколько раз прошла рябь. Детектив поковырял пальцем стекло, но ничего необычного не заметил, только пятен наставил. Стекляшка как стекляшка… даже рама, кажется, не позолоченная, так, дешевка. И тонкая, ничего между ней и стеклом не просунешь. Разве что выглядит странно.  
– Хрен с вами, – сдался он. – На ходу сплю. Вот проснусь – спрошу у Ди, что за ерундовина и чего она такая... волосатая.  
Детектив задвинул ширму на место, вытащил из-под покрывала почти плоский валик и подложил под голову. Растянулся на тахте, расслабился, приготовился отключиться. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул сладковатый запах благовоний и… неожиданно понял, что сна ни в одном глазу.  
– Чтоб тебя!  
Леон повернулся с боку на бок, снова лёг на спину. Ткнулся носом в тахту, едва не свернув себе челюсть валиком. Свесил руки с тахты. Потом ноги. Пошевелил руками. Скрутил пальцами фигу. Так никуда не годится. Лучше б домой пошел, купил бы пива, девочку, может, какую бы встретил. Хоть в одиночестве развлёкся бы, хотя это не так греет.  
А чем заняться ночью... в зоомагазине? Пойти овец посчитать? Пока овец тут найдешь, себя в коридоре потеряешь. Кто за язык–то дергал, когда он у Ди ночевать просился?  
Ой, халат.  
Леон выпрямился, встал в полный рост и стукнулся головой об потолок.  
Бля.  
На полу подле тахты лежал смятый халат насыщенного синего цвета, расшитый золотыми и серебряными нитями. Халат графа?.. И как это Леон сразу его не приметил, вроде яркий такой. Детектив наклонился и негромко произнес:  
– Халат Ди, вы арестованы, по закону вы имеете право хранить молчание! – он не выдержал и заржал.  
Наощупь одежда оказалась приятной, так и скользила между пальцев. Ускользала неумолимо... Как граф.  
Леон поднес халат к лицу и вдохнул едва ощутимый сладковатый запах. Похоже на миндаль, только тоньше и мягче. Вот так... пахнет Ди? Голова вдруг закружилась.  
– И чего это я _нюхаю его тряпки?_ – ошеломленно спросил сам себя Леон. – Совсем спятил.  
Потом он подумал, что если очень постараться, можно и за девочку графа принять, сам же ошибся первый раз. Ничего так была бы девочка, только худая очень. И грудь маленькая, то есть никакой. С такой девчонкой спать – как йог на гвоздях. А это вообще мужик!  
С мужиками ещё страшнее, потные, вонючие самцы (ну, кроме Леона). Хотя Ди как раз «самцом» язык назвать не поворачивался. Загадочный весь такой. Он вообще умеет, ну, э-э... икать, например? Наверное, умеет. Просто он даже икает – загадочно. Или мило.  
И татуировки у него, небось, должны быть. Через всю спину посередине, например. До самой...  
– Ладно бы я только тряпки нюхал, так и думаю ещё черте что, – отругал себя Леон. – Он преступник, а я его только что почти раздел! И стою с халатом в руках, – Оркотта вторично пробило на смех.  
_А что, может, правда, прийти, стукнуть кулаком по столу и потребовать личного досмотра?! Наверное, смущаться будет. Тогда, с Тотецу, такой весь был… Трепетный, как губы Одалиски, блин. Интересно бы поглядеть и на Одалиску._  
За спиной детектива послышался неясный звук: то ли вздох, то ли хмык, и Леон мгновенно обернулся, снова поцеловавшись головой с потолком. На этот раз он даже не обратил внимания на это маленькое происшествие, потому что ширма была сдвинута набок, а у зеркала сидел… обнаженный граф и спокойно глядел на него через плечо.  
Оркотт попятился, лихорадочно соображая.  
Конечно, приятно, когда твои мысли овеществляются и так все чудесно. Но можно и ногами вперед из китайского квартала вылететь. Или вообще не вылететь, зря тут народ, что ли, пропадает. А ну как китаец смущаться не будет, сразу встанет и двинет? И пистолет доставать как-то... Граф же голый. Стрелять в голого преступника? Хотя чем голый преступник от одетого отличается.  
– Извини, я тут задремал. Пойду я?  
_Похоже, он вошел, пока я спал. Мне, наверное, только показалось, что я не спал, а я уснул, и не заметил. Потому и халата не было. Ди пришёл, может, будил меня, а я... А если не будил? А если так все и распланировал. Но он же не стал от этого девочкой! Что делать? Что делать?! Сколько времени–то сейчас вообще?! Ого._  
Татуировки у графа были. И не одна. И там тоже. Ой.  
Ди повернулся к Леону, закинул ногу на ногу, погрозил пальцем и улыбнулся.  
– Вы же неспроста открыли эту дверь, да, господин детектив? Хотели попасть ко мне в спальню – и нашли её. Вы с самого начала положили на меня глаз, ревновали ко всем подряд, придумывали всё новые провинности. Дети ищут детские поводы. Раз уж вас приняло это место, придется вам здесь задержаться.  
Теперь он двигался совершенно бесшумно и так быстро, что Леон почти испугался, оказавшись с графом лицом к лицу. Острые ногти скользнули под футболку, детектив попятился, споткнулся о тахту и грохнулся на задницу, стремительно краснея.  
– Я ж никогда... – длинный ноготь у рта не дал ему закончить фразу, и детектив крепко зажмурился. Когда опасные ручки потянулись к ремню на джинсах, он сглотнул и неловко предложил:  
– Можешь ногти сломать. Лучше я?  
Возражений не последовало, Леон быстро расправился с ремнем и молнией, спустил штаны, откинулся на локти. Глаз так и не открыл. Щёки его горели, он ощущал себя совершенно по-идиотски: даже когда он был совсем подростком, никогда так не боялся, что его засмеют. А тут. Проклятый китаец.  
– Это новая обстановка так... ободряюще на вас действует?  
– Нет! – рыкнул Леон, дёрнул головой. – Я всегда такой!  
Ответом ему послужил тихий мелодичный смех и прикосновение к колену. Секунду спустя прикосновение значительно овеществилось, и переместилось вверх по ноге. Лёгкий укол – ногтем – и снова голос, мягкий, вкрадчивый:  
– Потрогаете себя?  
– Я сюда не дрочить пришел, вообще-то.  
«Боже мой, что я несу… я сюда спать пришел! Что я здесь делаю. И, ради всего святого, что он-то здесь делает?»  
– А если я очень хорошо... попрошу?

Леон стиснул зубы, а потом вдруг совершенно расслабился. Последние мысли вылетели у него из головы вместе со страхом и остатками здравого смысла. Знакомый миндальный запах окружил со всех сторон, превращая воздух в тягучую жидкость; с каждым вдохом она заливалась в легкие, заполняя их до отказа и растекалась по телу. Горячо, душно. И сладко.  
– Ненавижу, – собственная рука против воли двинулась вниз, Леон застонал, ощущая, как коготки графа легонько царапают его бедро. А следом – лёгкие поглаживания разлетелись по всему телу – точно порхающие бабочки. Леону даже показалось, он слышит шелест крыльев.  
– Ди...  
Оркотт всхлипнул и неловко поджал пальцы на ногах.

Граф прибирался на столе, когда его вниманием завладел тонкий, на пределе слышимости звук: жужжание, точно в глубине магазина притаился рой сердитых маленьких пчел. Ди давно не слышал этого звука, но понял сразу: кому-то скоро не поздоровится. «Мёдом ему там было намазано?!» – китаец в сердцах выругался.

– Ещё, Леон! О-о, – хрупкое тело изогнулось в его руках, и Оркотт тут же с превеликим удовольствием сделал это самое «ещё». Всё, чего ему хотелось – вколотить графа в матрас и долго-долго нежно отскребать. Детектив вновь закрыл глаза, и бабочки закружились вокруг, превращая каждый нерв тела в натянутую струну. Напоследок Ди как-то вывернулся и мастерски оседлал его... А потом сладкое безумие вдруг резко оборвалось.  
У Леона появилось ощущение, что кто–то ненароком уронил ему на голову бетонную плиту, а предупредить позабыл. Хорошо ещё, он не придавил собой графа. Приходить в себя было тяжко. Хуже, чем после квартальной пьянки.  
– Мда, – кисло произнесли над ним. – Какие–то у вас странные вкусы, мистер детектив.  
С третьего раза Оркотту таки удалось открыть затянутые кровавой мутью глаза. И тогда он увидел, ЧТО он нежно держит за талию.  
– БЛЯДЬ!!!  
Он увидел круглые фасеточные глаза, паучьи лапы, тонкие плоские крылья... Жвалы, явно способные перекусить руку, подрагивали, а над его головой был занесен хвост с острым наконечником. Около тахты стоял вполне одетый граф Ди собственной персоной, с недоброй ухмылкой на лице.  
– Bei – mi – an, – негромко произнес граф, сделал легкое круговое движение кистью левой руки, и зеркало завибрировало. Все бумажные «волосы» разом «встали дыбом»; бумажки, тихо шелестя, протянулись с потолка, облепляя чудовищное насекомое – ростом почти с Оркотта – и оно медленно вползло в зеркало, по поверхности которого, Леон мог поклясться, разошлись круги. Ди приставил к зеркалу поваленную ширму, и, уже выходя, бросил:  
– Одевайтесь, детектив, жду вас в гостиной. Постарайтесь больше никуда не сворачивать!  
Леон был в таком шоке, что с минуту не мог говорить, и ещё две, уже стоя в коридоре – пытался застегнуть молнию.

– Насекомое опасно, даже если просто посмотреть в зеркало, а вы умудрились его коснуться, Леон.  
Ди заваривал чай, но было сомнительно, что детектив сможет хотя бы удержать в руке чашку – так его колотило. Хорошо ещё Тотецу мирно спал, набив желудок, а то не миновать им драматических поворотов сюжета.  
– На нём же ничего не было написано!!! Чёрт, не знаю, что там со мной собирались сделать, и не уверен, что хотел бы знать. Даже не хочу знать, как называется это дерьмо. Не хочу помнить об этом дерьме!  
Тихо хихикающая Пон-тян задела Леона за штанину, и тот подскочил на месте на добрый фут.  
– Вы как сегодня родились. Где ваша хваленая интуиция? Кстати, вы знаете, как размножаются... оводы, детектив? – о нет, опять эта улыбка.  
– Ты же сказал, лекция окончена, может, не надо? Особенно сейчас!  
– …овод незаметно откладывает яйца под кожу, бывает, что кровотоком их относит туда, где они в конце концов закрепляются. Иногда яйца попадают в мозг, иногда – в желудок, – улыбка Ди стала совсем плотоядной. – А потом личинки появляются на свет и ме-едленно расту-ут, питаясь хозяином. Когда приходит время, они выгрызают себе дорогу...  
– Но он же... не успел?! – на Леона было жалко смотреть, граф хихикнул.  
– Не волнуйтесь, детектив. _Этот_ вид сначала оторвал бы вам голову.  
– Какое облегчение!!!  
– Но вы ему, несомненно, понравились, – мурлыкнул Ди, наклоняясь вперёд и легонько щекоча указательным пальцем подбородок Леона – детектив замер как вкопанный.  
– Столько активности, неистовства, здоровье хлещет через край! Из вас бы вышла отличная кормушка.  
Оркотт вздрогнул. Схватив Ди за руку, он отвел её, но хватку не разжал. Быстрым взглядом скользнул по губам китайца, и вспомнил, что кошмар начался, собственно, с графа.  
_Получается, это… создание воспользовалось его собственной фантазией? Когда он уходил, никакого халата в комнате точно не было. А было ли все это вообще? Сон? Наверняка, всё это ему приснилось, от начала и до конца. Странно, конечно, когда снятся мужики… И не бывает таких насекомых – крупнее слепня. Перегрелся... Разделся и завалился спать в неподходящем месте. А Ди пришёл – разбудил. Точка._  
– Кончай уже со всей этой непонятной хренью, Ди.  
Взгляд глаза в глаза – и в вернувшейся было уверенности Леона образовалась гигантская брешь.  
Он уже не был уверен, что когда-то сможет быть уверен хоть в чём-то. Он привык видеть смерть в пистолетных дулах, но сейчас всё было иначе: весь магазин смотрел на него глазами Ди, и это было куда больше и обширнее смерти, это была вся вечность, бесконечная неопределённость. Леон оказался слишком маленьким и незначительным, чтобы хотя бы выдержать такой взгляд.  
Каким-то чудом не отвёл глаз, а потом понял: Ди почти сразу отвернулся.  
Граф теперь говорил как-то совсем по-другому. Тихо, твердо, с какой-то обиженной досадой, такой неожиданной для Леона, привыкшего к милой улыбке, ровному тону или шутливому гневу их вечных перепалок.  
– Всегда лезешь, куда не просят. Точно не знаешь, чего хочешь. Игры кончаются, почти кончились. Зачем я вообще позволяю тебе, – Ди оборвал себя, едва заметно выдохнул.  
– Тупой Леон, – буркнул Тотецу, приоткрыв один глаз. Оркотт пнул «барана» ногой в бок, и тут же взвыл от непередаваемых ощущений в области пятки.  
– Хотя есть одна вещь, которая меня удивляет, мистер детектив, – обычная, ровная и вежливая манера графа вернулась, взгляд сделался цепким, внимательным. – Зеркало показывает своим жертвам сны о том, кто для них важнее всего, так им спится крепче.  
Леон почувствовал, что краснеет до кончиков ушей, чего с ним давненько не случалось.  
– Да сломалось твоё зеркало! – Оркотт подхватил со стола чайную чашку, отхлебнул большой глоток, закашлялся, плеснул себе на колени, обжегся через джинсы, вскочил, наступил на хвост Пон-тян – и в конце концов громко выругался под всеобщее веселье.  
Ди посмотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой, нежнее чем когда Леон приносил самые дорогие и вкусные пирожные (хотя казалось, что такое в принципе невозможно) – и… так долго, мучительно растущее чувство вырвалось из груди.  
Оно заполнило всю комнату, но комнаты оказалось мало, тогда оно расползлось по магазину, выглянуло на улицу, заполнило её, одновременно расширяясь во все стороны, расползлось по всему городу и устремилось дальше, дальше, дальше. Наверное, оно было уже размером с планету Земля, когда обалдевший Леон перевел дух, и дальнейшие метаморфозы чувства преодолели предел его чувствительности, а посему остались незамеченными.  
«Что это было? На наркоту похоже. В чай, что ли подсыпал, вон, и улыбается как-то слишком довольно».  
– Если хотите, мистер детектив, приходите в свой следующий... выходной. Так и быть, найду вам комнату, если уж вас не хватает ночевать в вашей личной помойке, – граф усмехнулся и отхлебнул из своей чашки.  
И философски добавил про себя: «Приручил – сам виноват».  
– Ничего она не помойка! – дежурно возразил Оркотт.  
Только граф – и тепло. Хорошо.  
«Наркота, не наркота… Всё равно доказательств никаких», – неожиданно подумал Леон и улыбнулся.  
– Вы слишком мало знаете о насекомых. Так что думаю, продолжение лекции вам не помешает, мистер детектив.  
– НЕ-Е-ЕТ!!! НЕ СМЕЙ!


End file.
